


Won’t Say I’m in Love

by CrayonCutie



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: M/M, Ryan is an anxious boy, Soulmates, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: When you turn 12 the government shows you your past lives and your soulmate. Ryan doesn’t want to accept it.





	Won’t Say I’m in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sooner or later Ill post a second part but for now enjoy my garbage.

Life is about choices.

Ryan knew that he had full control over his life except not really. Once you turn twelve the government forces every young child to take a psychedelic trip, puts the kid under with a bunch of drugs and activates a part of their brain. 

They activate the part of the brain that stores information from previous lives and also

A Soulmate. 

Many people, like Ryan for example, chose to avoid this and went along with their lives. Except those govement bastards never let you sneak away from your destiny. 

A tattoo. Permanent ink on over his heart with the name of his true love. 

To many soulmates were a blessing but to Ryan they were an anxiety attack waiting to happen. He was a strong and independent dude who didnt need no man or woman. Yet it always seemed like someone was pushing him towards one man. 

Jeremy Dooley.

Ryan had no problem with loving a man. He was previously with a young man named Ray but that ended after he had met his soulmate, Tina. They both knew it would happen and it was a clean break. They were friends for life after all, he even went to their wedding. 

After Ray left the company, and Ryan, it didn’t take long for him to be replaced. Everything in Ryans life had gone back to normal, he loved his dogs and cats and he loved the freedom of coming home every night after a day full of idiots to his lovely stream fans. Life couldn’t have been better in that moment. 

One Monday Ryan walked into the office, choosing to ignore the screams and messy surroundings and grabs a diet coke from the fridge when he turns around and runs into a short but purely muscle man. 

“Oh sorry I didn’t see you there,” He tries to sound friendly but couldn't help his eyebrow lifting in confusion and curiosity.

“No problem Ryan.” The muscle bean says as he grabs a water from the fridge and sits down at a desk. Rays old desk. Ryan turns to Geoff who seems to snap back into reality.

“Oh Ryan you left early Friday sorry. Ryan Haywood meet Jeremy Dooley, or as I like to call him less Puerto Rican Ray.” 

Everyone laughs except Jeremy and Ryan. 

They share a look of awkwardness amd their eyes dart away as they say their Hellos. Nobody notices the awkward cloud between the two of them and soon enough everyone begins their daily tasks before recording. 

As Ryan browses through his emails he can’t help but send small glances towards Jeremy from between the monitors. It was his soulmate after all. Ryan couldn’t it. He had always tried to avoid his soulmate and yet here he was right in front of him. 

“Is something wrong rye bread ?”   
Ryan turns to Gavin and notices a look of concern cross the brits face. 

“I told you he’s fine Gav.”   
Michael says as everyone slowly begins to look towards Ryan. 

“Yea I’m fine!” He says with as much happiness as he could even though he could feel the giant bubble of anxiety get bigger and bigger, almost to the point of popping. 

“It’s me you guys not him,” Jeremy says looking Ryan dead in the eyes as he yanks down the collar of his shirt to show

James Ryan Haywood 

written over his heart. There are several gasps and stares and suddenly, the bubble pops and Ryan is racing out the door. 

He finds that in his panic he is suddenly hiding outside stage 5 in a corner. He reaches for his phone to call Ray and have him talk him out of the panic but then he can’t find his phone. 

“Oh come on!” 

“Watch your mouth kid.”   
Ryan turns to see Geoff who had followed him out, holding Ryan's phone in his hands. He mutters a thank you but doesn’t look directly at him. 

“What’s the matter Ryan? You know there's nothing wrong with working with your soulmate. Me and Jack work together and it's like heaven on earth.” 

“I know. I see how happy everyone is to work with their soulmates but i just never wanted mine.” 

“Ryan. You can’t fight fate bud.”  
Geoff stands next to Ryan in silence after that before slowly returning to the office. Ryan decides to check his phone and notices a text from the whole group but the one who stood out the most was actually Jack. 

He’s not that bad Rye. Come say hello. 

He doesn’t go say hello. He doesnt even go back to the office. Walking seems like a better option right now. He misses his dogs too. Ryan starts to think of new places to live and places to work and passes by Trevor. 

“Ryan! Aren’t you supposed to be working? Ya know i am your boss. I'll fire you.”  
Trevor's voice was in a playful sarcastic tone and he had a big smile on his face. Ryan tried to smile and joke back but the worry was still there. 

“Hey i was kidding. What’s wrong man?”   
“Trevor, did you try avoiding Barbara when you found out ? Everyone always talks about how they sought out their soulmates and that it's wrong for me to avoid Jeremy,”

“Wow it’s Jeremy?” Trevor interrupts 

“Yea and I don’t know how to feel. How can I be expected to automatically love someone I just met?” 

There's a moment of silent thinking between them before Trevor speaks. 

“To be honest, i get it. The fact that there was this random person decided for you by the heavens and what not that you are expected to be with from previous lives is terrifying. However, when you finally get to know that person you’ll see that they are truly who you should be with. I avoided Barbara for three years! But after taking improv and acting classes together and spending time outside of work together I’ve noticed that she is meant for me and I’m meant for her. Nobody could replace her. So give it a shot Ryan. You’ll be surprised how perfect everything will be afterwards.”

They say their quick goodbyes and Ryan makes his way back to the office. He says Jeremy nervously standing outside the door muttering to himself. 

“Hey listen i know it’s a lot right now but I have know about you for years and- no wait that makes me sound like a stalker. Uh hey Ryan! Wanna be friends?” 

“Yes.” 

Ryan smiles as Jeremy returns a smile, blushing bright red. Ryan realizes that right now it's not about the future it’s about living in the moment and making the choice to be by his side. Maybe even be there forever.


End file.
